Two Visions Of The World
by BannanGodis
Summary: In a world before Pokéballs was invented there was a bloody war, it was the powerful Hoenn Region who ruled the war. Hoenn's princess May is a spoiled girl who gets everything she wants and believe that all the poor people who work with her are there voluntary, but when a special prisoner with black messy hair comes to her castle to work there everything changes. AshxMay
1. Two Visions

**Hello dear readers, as you can see I have started with a new story.** **Now will you all think "What is she doing?! She is already writing 7 stories, she will abandon her stories!" But NO, I will soon have finished writing "The Lost Aura Prince" and "The Truth Hurts" (There will be a sequel to both). I will never abandon a story, I might pause it like "Everyone has a choice?", but I will come back! :)**

**How could I think of this story?** **Well just in school, I was watching a movie about 300 prisoners escaped from Sobibor (World War II) and came up with the idea for this story. I hope you will like it.**

**Two Visions Of The World**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful summer afternoon and all the people in the peaceful Pallet Town was happy. Up on a hill there were lots of flowers in different colors, lots of little girls with white dresses picked up the beautiful flowers. The men came back from the forest, they had chopped wood to have something to be warm in winter. The women stood outside their house with their hands toward the heart and waited for their beloved men. You could really see the happiness in everyone's faces.<p>

**Ash's Pov**

I went in the forest, I looked around me and took a deep breath of the fresh air, I loved being in the woods. In my arms I held the wood, I had just bought the wood from the other side of the forest. Some needles fell down from the tall trees at me, I did not care so much about it.

My grandmother used to say that if you are sufficiently in the woods, so would you hear the forest sing, when I was little, I had never understood what the old woman meant. But now when I walk alone in the woods I can hear the forest sing. It was not like I had imagined it when I was little, it was something much more amazing. I could hear the faint breeze blew through the branches and all Pokémon's voices, it was the most beautiful music I could imagine.

I came out of the woods and could see my house, every time I saw my home, I had to smile. Outside my house was my mother and repainted our white house, I smiled and shook my head. I could not be happier. I put down the wood on the lawn and took a brush and began to paint the house, I could not accept that she did all the work.

"But Ash.." Said my brown-haired mother when she looked at me with her tired eyes, I frowned when I saw how her back leaning forward. I made a fake smile, I knew how my overprotective mother would react if I showed how tired I really was.

"Mom rest." I said firmly, but still with love. "You are overtired.." My mother looked anxiously at me but sighed, she put down the brush and smiled sweetly at me.

"Are you sure you can handle it darling?" She asked as she stroked my cheek with her hand, I rattled when I felt her hand was shaking.

"I will be okay mom, take a break." My mother's eyes began to shine. "Please, mother do not cry." She shook her head and kissed me on my head, she used her fingers to poke away the black hairs.

"I cry because of how proud I am of you.." I smiled and she smiled back, she put both her hands on both sides of my head and gave me a kiss on the head. "Your father would have been proud…" She mumbled through my black tousled hair, a single tear running down on my cheek. My father had died three years ago, he had died in the war. "Do not leave me Ash.." She whispered with a shaky voice "Please Ash…"

"I will not Mom.." I whispered. I looked up at the sky and saw a cloud that looked like a man, maybe it is my father who looks at his family? My mother walked into our house and I started to paint, when I painted I could not forget who I am.. I am a Ketchum, we Ketchum has the ability to get in trouble.

"_Please Arceus protect my family.."_

**May's Pov**

I opened my eyes and sighed irritably, the sun destroys my beauty sleep. I tossed gently off my pink blanket and put down my feet on my new orange fur rug, I giggled quietly when the yellow cheeks let out a little electricity, it tickled well. I stood up and put on my usual dress, it was not such an important day anyways.

I clapped my hands three times and in a few seconds came in an orange-haired girl and a blue haired girl, I did not understand why father could not have fixed some others who took care of me. I mean how common are blue and orange hair? I held up my hands in the air and waited for the orange-haired girl would take off my silk night dress. The orange-haired girl pulled me off my night dress and put on my pink dress that had a couple of beautiful Beautifly wings on my back. The blue-haired girl took out my white shoes and put them on my beautiful foot. When it was finished, I sat down on a chair and waited for them would fix my hair. Both of them started to fix my hair, I could feel how their fingers shaking. But I had no time to ask what was wrong, honestly it was their problem the last thing I was thinking of. I had to be ready to prince Drew would come.

"I want something special today.." I started thinking about how I wanted to look, I could not be too beautiful. I did not want to humiliate him. "I want something beautiful, but not too beautiful." I said firmly, I lifted up my sweet nose up in the air.

"But we do not know how you want it.. Princess.." I looked at the blue-haired girl staring angry into her cold eyes, how dare anyone disagree over what I say, I am the Princess of Hoenn!

"I told you everything you need to know!" She bent her head down when I talked quietly with her, I hate people who do not look into my beautiful eyes when I talk to them! "If I do not get my hair as I want to, I will tell the guards that I need a new assistant, what do you think about it?"

"No, please princess.. I .. I'll improve myself.." I smiled and turned back to the mirror, I could see how the useless girl crying, she just wanted the people around her would feel sorry for her. When the slow women was finished with my beautiful brown hair, so I told them to leave me alone. I wanted to admire myself. Both bowed and left my room. When they had left my room, I looked in the mirror and smiled sweetly, how could it be as beautiful as me?

I laughed quietly to myself, what was I thinking? No one could be, so beautiful like me. I loved my life, I was loved by all.

* * *

><p><strong>BannanGodis: Sò what did you think of the first chapter? I thought it was good, but what did you think? Tell me! :)<strong>


	2. Get New Slaves

**May's Pov**

The annoying sun shone down on my head and made it hot, I sighed irritably and used my hands to protect my beautiful eyes from the sun's rays. Everywhere I looked there were half-naked men who were 30-40 years old, ugh it was not a pleasant sight. I must remember to tell General Giovanni to tell the sweaty men to put on a sweater, their bruise and lean bodies disgusted me. I held up my dress and walked past the sunburned men, none of the nasty men looked at me. I smiled to myself and thanked Giovanni because they are not attracted to men looked at me with their empty eyes.

A thin man with lots of scratches on his face opened the door to my private greenhouse, no one other than myself got to be in there. I went into the flower-scented house, but then I heard a little sound. I looked carefully and saw a small brown dog that had entangled himself in one of the bands, the little paw was stuck.

"Number 45 came here!" I called the cruel ugly man who had opened the greenhouse door for me for a few seconds ago, it was not long before the lame man came to me, he was standing a few feet away from my personal area. "Remove this animal out of my beautiful greenhouse. The dreadful beast will dirty the soothing aura of this room." The man who called number 45 nodded and freed the animal and held it by the scruff, the little creature struggled to get loose.

"What do you want me to do with the animal?" I shrugged my shoulders, it was not my problem to take care of the beast.

"I do not know and I do not care." The man nodded and walked away, I shook my head and kept walking around in my wonderful greenhouse.

I hated animals, I wish they could just disappear!

**Ash's Pov**

I backed up a few steps and smiled with satisfaction to myself, I was quite happy with the painted house. I put down the brush into the paint can, but I threw the brush too hard so the white color splashed up on my sunburned face. I laughed at my clumsiness, I should have learned that now. I could not bother splashes on my face.

I opened the door of the cottage and looked in the small space, on the floor slept my mother. I clenched my fists in anger, my mother does not deserve to live like this. I hated that I could not give her what she deserves, I hate Hoenn.

Everything bad that has happened to me and my mother has been war foul. I wish that the war would just end, I wanted to see my mother smile again. I sneaked into the room and kissed my mother on the forehead, I brought my own blanket from my "bed" and put it over my mother's cold body, she needed it more than me. I lay on my side of the floor and belonged to my stomach rumble, I have not eaten in three days. I looked at my mother when she slept there peacefully, I knew she next starved.. She had not eaten in two weeks.

I stood up and left my home, I would get some food.

* * *

><p>I went alone into the forest and searched for something to eat. It had become difficult to find food since the Hoenn's soldiers had taken everything that one could eat, I sigh. Then I saw something I thought I would never see, I saw three apples in a tree, I had actually found food! I smiled and took the three apples, I was about to take a bite of the red apple.<p>

But I saw a yellow mouse staring at the apple in my hand, I could almost see how it drooled. The narrow body meant I had shivers, just the sight of it showed me that the yellow mouse had not eaten anything for many many many days, it was a miracle that it was still alive. I sighed and sat down on his knees in front of the hungry mouse and held out the apple, I could see the doubts and confusion in the mouse black eyes.

"Take it." I said kindly, I wanted the apple for myself, but I know how it feels to be hungry. The yellow mouse slowly walked closer to me and put one of his yellow paws on the apple, his gaze left me not a moment. "Take it, you need it more than me." The mouse's eyes began to glisten with tears and took the apple out of my hand, then walked the few steps away from me with my apple in his arms. When I heard that the mouse took a bite of the apple I could not take their eyes off any liquid running down the yellow mouse happy mouth.

"Pika pi Pikachu?" Mouse asked as he broke off a piece of the apple and offered it to me, he probably saw how hungry I was. I smiled and took the little bit of apple, then I went.

I knew I had a friend there.

It will be the first…

**May's Pov**

I walked out of the greenhouse and saw that general Giovanni was on her way to meet her, I smiled. Giovanni was the only one who understands me. The style written dressed man came closer to me and had a beautiful smile on his lips.

"Princess May it is an honor to talk to you." Giovanni said before he kissed me lightly on my hand, I smiled and he released my hand. "I have to ask for your permission to bring in more slave.. People who can w.. Working at the castle." May reputation on the shoulders, she did not care.

"Where are the workers come from?" I could see how Giovanni was thinking of something to respond.

"We were supposed to fetch the workers in Kanto." I looked in surprise at Giovanni, did he just said Kanto? I started smiling, we had many workers here from different regions, but none one from Kanto.

"I agree." Giovanni began to grin, but I'd wipe that smile. "But only if it will be younger workers." I could see how Giovanni's smile disappeared and changed to a confused face.

"Why young my princess? The older works harder and-"

"I'm tired of seeing ugly old men in my castle, it's disgusting and makes me sick! If I have to survive with that poor people live in the castle, so I want a nice view of young attractive men."

"B-but princess.."

"None buts, either young men or none at all" Giovanni sighed and nodded.

"Yes my princess.." And with those words left Giovanni me and went to his men to tell them to go to Kanto, I smiled. Maybe I'll meet someone hot that I can play with?

* * *

><p><strong>BannanGodis: Hope you liked this chapter, I just want to inform you that this story will "start" in the next  after next chapter. I hope you will like it!**

**Ps: I still fix my own English and doing my best, but tell me if I write something completely crazy! xD**

**And Ps ps: My birthday is today (or December 21) but can say that it is today! :)**


	3. Number 69

**I managed to update this story! But I have noticed that I was not so "interested" about this story, so I jumped into the story where everything "exciting" would happen. Ash was taken by Hoenn's soldiers and transferred to Hoenn.**

All the young men who stood on a straight line could hear the terrified screams from their sisters, girlfriends, mothers and wives. How would this could end well? They had literally been forced out of their own region and would be slaves, or what the general call them, workers without pay and get the honor to see the Royal Palace. None of the men cared about the castle, they hated Hoenn and the royal family.

General Giovanni stood in front of "the workers" with his nicest clothes, he went back and forth in front of the slaves, but suddenly he stopped. He stopped in front of the youngest of all the men, he frowned at the boy.

"What makes such a sweet little boy here?" Giovanni laughed when he forced up Ash's chin, so that he could see into the angry brown eyes. Ash did not say a word, he could not prove weak in front of this man.

"Sir he was the only "man" of his family." Explained the man who had brought Ash to Hoenn. Giovanni frowned and took a stranglehold around the young teen's throat and lifted him up few meters up in the air.

"Sir you killing him.." Giovanni looked completely uninterested at the person who had said it. The General looked at the boy and saw that his face started to turn blue. He released the boy's throat and let the boy fall down on the ground, the black-haired boy coughed and gasped for air.

"What is the boy's name?"

"Ash, Ash Ketchum." Giovanni began to grin evilly, he knew that he knew this boy from somewhere else. He heard a few gasps and turned his eyes to the rest of the prisoners, he gave them a glare and made the prisoners looked away.

"Ash Ketchum, I expect great things from you." And with those words left Giovanni his gaze off the boy who gasped for oxygen. Giovanni turned his attention to the other slaves, but he still kept an eye on Ash Ketchum.

"As you saw I accept no disobedience. I will not be afraid to hurt you, your life is not worth anything to me." Everyone was nervous, all of them had seen what happened if you did not obey the general. "You will all get a number, keep track of them, for today the number is your new name." No one said a word, no one dared say anything. "Good." Said Giovanni contented, he had already scared the new slaves.

"Number 45, number 46, number 47.." Shared Giovanni charge different number to every man, then he came up to Ash who had just managed to get up on his feet "Number 69" Giovanni said as he pointed at Ash.

* * *

><p>May looked with interest at the black-haired boy, a smile was on her painted lips.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BannanGodis:<strong> **Short chapter, but I hope you understand so will the story "begin" in the next chapter. I hope you liked the chapter! The person who will receive the greatest thanks that I did not give up this story is MajaPejovska, thank you!**


End file.
